Vermilion
by Lady Jeh
Summary: "Ela é tudo e um pouco mais; A hipnótica solene; Minha Dália banhada em possessão.  ...  Ela é algo em mim; Que eu desprezo"   Songfic. FemSlash Cath/Sara.


_**Declaração: **A série CSI, assim como seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence. A música "Vermilion" também não._

_**N/A.: **Algumas coisas importantes a se saber:_

_**1. **Isso é FemSlash (Cath/Sara). Portanto, caso você não goste, apenas não leia._

_**2.** Catherine's POV.  
_

_**3. **É uma Songfic da música "Vermilion" do Slipknot (apesar dessa música não ter muito a ver com o Slipknot de antigamente, eu ainda gosto dela). Pra quem tiver curiosidade de ouvir está aqui:__ http:/www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com(barra)watch?v=Ppoo1EJ-Vrc_

_

* * *

__**Vermilion**_

Eu podia sentir minha mente se perdendo, indo para muito longe: o lugar onde eu jamais esperaria encontrá-la, mas era exatamente onde eu a teria para sempre.

Uma aliança de poder figurou sobre mim o dia todo, acompanhando meus movimentos e a falta de concentração por ela imposta. Luxúria e desespero. Vontades mansas deixando seus olhos castanhos tomarem o domínio do que já era completamente dela. Inevitavelmente dela, eu não seria mais capaz de recusar qualquer coisa, desde que seu pensamento estivesse em mim e seus sentimentos me pertencessem.

Hoje, a noite seria de realizações dos sonhos passados. Eu a queria de uma forma inexplicável, faria qualquer coisa para tê-la em meus braços, para amá-la incansavelmente. Eu estava deixando tudo tomar o caminho inesperado e doentio que meu desejo mandava. Eu estava pendendo em uma linha muito fina entre a loucura e a sanidade, mas me recusava a desistir de tentar.

Nesta noite, entrei no vestiário por ouvir um ruído estranho, a medida que eu me aproximava o som aumentava. Era um som metálico, de batidas. Quando Sara apareceu em meu campo de visão, pude entender melhor tudo aquilo: a morena batia as portas dos armários vazios com raiva, mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foi que o castanho de seus olhos cintilavam com as lágrimas brotando rapidamente. Ela demorou a perceber minha presença, de tão imersa que estava naquele momento. Fiquei ali, parada e sem saber como agir diante do caos que se instalava no lugar, a violência nos seus atos eram apenas o reflexo honesto do que ela devia estar sentindo. Aquela noite guardava surpresas e esta seria a menor delas.

Mais calma, Sara olhou para o lado e viu o que não esperava. Ela permaneceu imóvel, mal se podia ver o movimento sutil de seu peito inspirando o ar com dificuldade. Seu olhar me procurava suplicante. Toda a raiva passara, agora apenas restava o medo inconfundível em seu corpo trêmulo e seus olhos inundados.

Me aproximei vagarosamente, contando os passos até chegar a frente da morena. Ergui um pouco meu queixo para encarar seus olhos diretamente. Sara deu dois passos para trás, parecia querer fugir de mim. Me deixava ansiosa estar tão perto da mulher que eu amava, sem saber o que fazer. Inesperadamente lancei meus braços em torno de sua cintura, ela me respondeu fazendo o mesmo. Afundou seu rosto entre meus cabelos, inspirando fundo enquanto tremia em meus braços. Suas lágrimas molharam o topo da minha blusa.

- Meu pai... Meu pai... Eu sou um monstro... Eu só queria que... - ela começou a gaguejar palavras incompreensíveis. Tremia e soluçava, sem conseguir terminar nenhuma das maluquices que queria dizer.

- Ei! Calma, querida. Calma. Eu estou aqui agora, ok? Não vai acontecer mais nada de ruim. - eu a interrompi, na tentativa de acalmá-la. Foi em vão. Ela estava nervosa demais para que pudesse controlar e continuava a lamuriar coisas que não faziam o menor sentido:

- Aquela menina... Ela não tinha culpa... Ela queria...

- O que aconteceu com você? Por que está assim? - rompi nosso abraço, agarrando-a pelos ombros e forçando-a a me olhar nos olhos.

- Não foi culpa dela... - Sara continuava com a mesma história, eu não sabia de quem ela estava falando, não sabia por que ela estava assim e ela não respondia nenhuma das minhas perguntas. Ela estava conversando sozinha, sem nem se dar conta de que eu falava com ela.

- Sara? Sara, vem eu vou te levar embora... Você não está nada bem...

_**She seems dressed in all the rings**_

_Ela parece vestida em todos os elos_

_**Of past fatalities**_

_De fatalidades passadas_

_**So fragile yet so devious**_

_Tão frágil e ainda tão inescrupulosa_

_**She continues to see**_

_Ela continua a ver_

_**Climatic hands that press**_

_Mãos climáticas que pressionam_

_**Her temples and my chest**_

_Suas têmporas e meu peito_

_**Enter the night that she came home (forever)**_

_Entra a noite em que ela veio para casa (para sempre)_

Saímos do laboratório em direção ao estacionamento. Coloquei Sara no meu carro e dirigi até minha casa. Estacionei o carro na garagem, puxei o freio de mão e desci, contornando o veículo para encontrá-la do outro lado fazendo o mesmo.

A madrugada estava fria, um vento gelado soprava incansável enquanto caminhávamos para nos abrigar em casa. Bati na porta três vezes até que minha mãe pudesse ouvir e viesse me atender com sua expressão confusa.

- O que houve? - minha mãe perguntou.

- Tive de voltar mais cedo do trabalho, aconteceram alguns imprevistos, mas isso não importa agora... - enquanto eu começava a explicar, percebi ela olhar por cima do meu ombro um pouco surpresa e nada contente com o que viu. Eu podia entender; mesmo tendo voltado mais cedo do trabalho, eu não tinha chegado cedo o suficiente para trazer visitas. Não que tivesse qualquer coisa contra Sara, mas ela já tinha nos visto discutir algumas vezes e isso não favoreceu para uma boa primeira impressão. No entanto, as duas ainda não tinham sido apresentadas, por isso, esse foi o meu próximo passo:

- Mãe, essa é a Sara...

- Sara? - disse ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, eu a trouxe pra passar a noite aqui, ela não está se sentindo muito bem.

- Você poderia, pelo menos, ter me avisado que viria a essa hora e que traria alguém!

- Mãe, não começa. Eu já disse que foi um imprevisto, senão eu tinha avisado... - disse e fui entrando em casa, seguida por Sara - Onde está a Lindsay? - mudei de assunto rapidamente.

- Já está dormindo - respondeu secamente. Em seguida, saiu em direção a cozinha me deixando sozinha com a morena.

Sara me encarava de frente agora, com o rosto ainda levemente avermelhado das lágrimas que derramara. Sustentei seu olhar por alguns segundos, antes de voltar meus olhos para o chão sem coragem de fitá-la da mesma maneira que eu fazia quando ela não podia me ver.

- Ehr... Você quer comer alguma coisa? - perguntei.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Tem certeza? Por que eu tenho cereal, pipoca, uns doces... - ela continuava em silêncio, apenas me olhando como se não entendesse uma palavra do que eu estava dizendo - Você está com sono? Pode dormir no meu quarto se quiser... - eu ainda tentava, em vão, obter alguma resposta.

Ela virou seu rosto ao meu encontro, balançando a cabeça, desta vez, positivamente. Caminhei alguns passos até a figura assustada da mulher de pernas longas a minha frente. Estendi minha mão direita ao que ela atendeu imediatamente, pousando seus dedos frios em minha mão que ficou quente apenas pelo contato de sua pele. Conduzi-a pela mão como se fosse uma criança com medo do escuro. Subimos as escadas calmamente, acho que minha lentidão era proposital. Inconscientemente proposital. Meu desejo de tê-la para mim falava por si mesmo e eu sabia que não poderia ficar muito tempo mais com Sara, eu não tinha a menor das esperanças em ficar no mesmo quarto que ela. Por isso, decidi ser paciente; levando-a lentamente para meu quarto, com a sensação incomum de segurar sua mão junto a minha.

_**Oh! (She is the only one that makes me sad)**_

_Oh! (Ela é a única que me deixa triste)_

Sara subia as escadas tão próximo a mim o quanto podia ficar sem que caíssemos as duas. Era como se ela soubesse do que eu sentia e tentasse me torturar ainda mais do que eu era, por saber que não teria mais tempo com o frio da sua mão se aquecendo na minha. A medida que nos aproximávamos do meu quarto, meus anseios tomavam conta de mim e eu temia que não pudesse controlá-los por muito tempo mais.

Abri a porta do quarto. As cores do lençol pintaram o ambiente: aquele vermelho aguado e estranho, lençol tingido de vermilion. As paredes claras a contrastar e valorizar ainda mais a presença da cama no meio do quarto, que estava encostada a uma das paredes. Felizmente, estava tudo organizado e meticulosamente arrumado - as coisas costumavam ficar assim desde que minha mãe se mudou para cá.

A morena parou ao meu lado. Sua mão apertou a minha com mais força do que antes; acho que ela queria que eu a percebesse ali, mas isso não seria necessário: eu sempre perceberia sua presença - mesmo anos depois daquela noite, quando preferiria não a ver. Sentindo sua mão esmagar meus dedos entre os seus, virei meu rosto ao seu encontro: ela estava mais perto de mim e pude sentir seu perfume encher minhas narinas. Ela violava meu espaço pessoal com toda a naturalidade que ninguém atribuiria a Sara Sidle, pessoa tão fechada a si mesma. O castanho dos seus olhos agora eram mais escuros do que o normal e cintilavam a luz fraca dos abajures, emoldurados pela vermelhidão das pálpebras - vermelhidão, agora regredida para um rosado escuro. Entendi como ela poderia sentir e saber do meu desejo pelo seu corpo, pois eu também a via me desejar da mesma forma.

Instantaneamente, soltou sua mão da minha, para que pudesse pousa-la em minha cintura. Fechou a distância que ainda havia entre nós com um único passo, apertando seu corpo contra o meu. Foi baixando seu rosto devagar, me deixando ansiosa por sua chegada e pelo beijo que eu tanto queria. Eu olhava em seus olhos, mas era como se ela fugisse desse olhar, direcionando-se para algum lugar do meu corpo. Estava cada vez mais perto da minha boca. Mais perto... um pouco mais perto. Os lábios entreabertos fugiram do caminho que eu pensei que fariam. Passaram determinados, seu queixo roçou no meu. Sara afundou seu rosto nos meus cabelos, inspirando lentamente. Inspirou duas vezes antes de descansar os lábios na carne quente do meu pescoço; depois, arrastou-os pelo caminho até minha orelha - era um roçar leve, deixando a sensação de que o contato poderia se perder ao menor movimento.

_**She is everything and more**_

_Ela é tudo e um pouco mais_

_**The solemn hypnotic**_

_A hipnótica solene_

_**My Dahlia, bathed in possession**_

_Minha Dália, banhada em possessão_

_**She is home to me**_

_Ela é um lar para mim_

_**I get nervous, preversed**_

_Eu fico nervoso, perco a razão_

_**When I see her, it's worse**_

_Quando eu a vejo é pior_

_**But the stress is astounding**_

_Mas a tensão é assustadora_

_**It's now or never**_

_É agora ou nunca_

_**She's coming home (Forever)**_

_Ela está vindo para casa (Para sempre)_

Permaneci imóvel. Não tinha coragem de fazer coisa alguma, tampouco queria que aquele demorado segundo se acabasse. Eu já não reconhecia mais a razão em nenhum daqueles atos tão inesperados. Assim como minhas mãos, meus lábios tremiam desejosos pelo beijo que ela me negava. Eu queria mais que tudo sentir seu corpo em meus lábios, sua boca na minha. Mas tinha medo de quebrar o encanto daqueles segundos em que Sara deslisava sua língua sobre minha orelha e meu pescoço.

- Catherine... Você é tão linda... como eu pude não ver? - sussurrou em meu ouvido, seu hálito fazia cócegas em minha orelha e a volta dos seus lábios a minha pele me enviava um arrepio.

- Sara... o que... o que você quer? - eu mal conseguia formular as palavras e depois juntá-las em frases. Para ela tudo parecia tão fácil! Eu não entendia.

_**Oh! (She's the only one who makes me sad)**_

_Oh! (Ela é a única que me deixa triste)_

Sara se afastou de mim por um minuto, mesmo seus braços deixaram de contornar minha cintura. Caminhou dois passos para trás e ficou me fitando, olhando diretamente em meus olhos pela primeira vez. Sua expressão era perturbada.

- Por que você não se deita um pouco? - ofereci - Deve estar muito cansada.

Ao tempo em que estas palavras foram ouvidas, ela fez exatamente o que sugeri. Com um aceno discreto de concordância, Sara dirigiu-se até a cama e sentou-se nos lençóis vermelhos.

Fui até o armário pegar um cobertor e uma roupa mais confortável para que ela pudesse dormir. Eu ainda estava zonza pela sequência de acontecimentos, inebriada por seu toque macio que a pouco tempo residia em minha pele. Não quis perder muito tempo tentando entender o que estava acontecendo conosco, queria aproveitar sua presença para admirar tudo o que mais me fazia feliz nela. De qualquer jeito, eu tinha a certeza de que esta noite eu não conseguiria dormir sabendo que ela estaria tão perto e intocável, teria tempo suficiente para deixar as lembranças e os questionamentos passearem no meu cérebro.

Coloquei o cobertor dobrado sobre a cama e entreguei a camiseta e o short nas mãos da morena.

- Toma. Eu acho que serve em você...

- Não é necessário... - ela tentou argumentar.

- É, sim e você sabe disso. Não vai conseguir dormir direito com essa calça jeans.

Ela ficou encarando as roupas que tinha nas mãos, mas, por fim, cedeu. Levantou-se e eu indiquei-lhe onde ficava o banheiro. Em sua ausência, aproveitei para estender o cobertor branco.

Dentro de alguns minutos, Sara apareceu no beiral da porta vestindo a camiseta e o short que eu havia lhe dado. Meu olhar incontrolavelmente vagou por aquelas pernas tão longas que eu nunca havia visto. Para minha loucura, percebi que ela não usava sutiã por baixo da camiseta azul-clara. Seus cabelos desgrenhados e a expressão de constrangimento só vinham contribuir em sua beleza - ao contrário do que se possa imaginar.

_**Hard to say what caught my attention**_

_Difícil dizer o que chamou minha atenção__**  
Fixed and crazy**_

_Fixa e louca__**  
Aphid attraction**_

_Atração afídea__**  
Carve my name in my face**_

_Talhe meu nome em meu rosto__**  
To recognize**_

_Para reconhecer__**  
Such a pheromone cult**_

_Como um culto de feromônios__**  
To terrorize**_

_Para aterrorizar_

- Catherine... - ela analisou o quarto com cuidado, a cama estava arrumada e pronta para que ela dormisse ali - Desculpe, mas eu não posso dormir no seu quarto...

- Qual é o problema? Olha, eu vou dormir com a minha mãe, no quarto dela...

- Mas...

- Não, Sara. Nós já terminamos esse assunto, eu vou dormir no quarto da minha mãe e você dorme aqui - eu disse, enquanto saia para o corredor e fechava a porta; sem dar chance para que ela argumentasse.

Fui até o quarto da minha filha dar-lhe um beijo de boa-noite, fazendo todo o esforço para não acordá-la. Voltei para a sala e assisti um pouco de televisão. Eu queria me distrair, esquecer o que aconteceu. Não queria pensar em nada, não queria chegar a conclusão de que foi tudo um impulso de momento, que foi algo a ser esquecido. Eu tentava com todas as minhas forças me manter longe daquele quarto e longe das lembranças mais recentes que ele me trazia. Queria desfrutar das horas de satisfação que eu tinha, apenas por ter seu cheiro em mim, pela lembrança da sensação dos seus lábios. Só queria imaginar o quanto eu seria feliz se todos os dias fossem como este; se eu tivesse sempre a paz de saber que Sara dormia no meu quarto, a poucos metros de mim. Eu estava feliz com tão pouco!

_**I won't let this build up inside of me**_

_Eu não vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim_

Antes que eu pudesse me dar conta, minha televisão estava desligada e eu estava subindo novamente as escadas a caminho do meu quarto. O que eu iria fazer? Certamente uma bobagem que estragaria tudo. Não, eu não podia continuar! Parei quando já estava muito próximo do quarto. Hesitei, mas, no final, cedi a minha própria vontade de vê-la dormir.

Abri a porta com cuidado, evitando qualquer ruído. Eu não tinha muitas expectativas, a noite estaria escura o bastante para esconder a morena dos meus olhos, depois de constatar isso eu voltaria para a sala-de-estar - de onde não deveria ter saído. Mas, para minha surpresa, lá estava ela: deitada tranquila, com seu ressonar leve, uma mão acima da cabeça e a outra agarrada ao cobertor; enquanto isso, a luz fraca dos abajures banhava seu corpo. Quem diria: Sara Sidle dormindo de luz acesa.

Fiquei ali, encostada a moldura da porta, pelos vinte minutos seguintes que pareceram apenas alguns segundos, quando ela acordou. Os olhos castanhos me fitavam incrédulos e envergonhados. Mais envergonhada estava eu por ter sido pega em flagrante.

- Catherine - disse ela, enquanto se sentava na cama. Olhou para os lados, não sei se procurando alguma coisa ou se escondendo de mim. Por fim, voltou a me encarar: - Que horas são?

- Duas e vinte e cinco.

- Sua cama me fez bem. - ela esboçou o sorriso que eu tanto amava - Parece que eu dormi bastante - terminou a frase acompanhada de um bocejo.

- Você dormiu pouco mais de uma hora, Sara...

- É... Já é muito... - indecisa, ela olhava a sua volta. Arredou um pedaço do coberto e deu duas palmadas no colchão, completando: - Vem... Senta aqui...

Não hesitei nem por um instante. Sentei ao seu lado na cama. Quando me virei ao seu encontro, vi seu rosto perto demais do meu.

- Obrigada - ela agradeceu.

- Pelo quê? - perguntei em confusão. Ela pousou seus dedos na minha bochecha:

- Só por... existir...

Sara colocou seus lábios castamente sobre os meus.

- Sara, por que você está fazendo isso? - perguntei, nem mesmo o medo de perdê-la rasgando meu peito me fez reprimir a pergunta.

- Por que você é doce e é linda. Por que eu não posso mais ficar longe de você...Você sempre me salva de mim mesma - sua voz era apenas um sussurro preso no tempo. Ela pousou outro beijo casto em meus lábios antes de continuar - Quando eu era menor, tive muitos problemas... - ela olhou para o cobertor como se ele tivesse a resposta que ela esperava - Alguns deles foram vergonhosos... traumatizantes...

- Os armários no vestiário... - sussurrei, ainda mais baixo, lembrando subitamente da cena que iniciou tudo isso.

Ela ignorou meu comentário e continuou a falar:

- Eu só queria achar uma maneira de me libertar de tudo aquilo, a pior delas foi quebrar e chutar armários... - ela riu sem humor - Cada vez que alguma coisa me faz lembrar meu passado eu... eu... eu desmorono! Era pra ser difícil admitir isso, sabe? Mas... com você as coisas são tão naturais, é como se você fosse feita pra ficar aqui e me ouvir e me abraçar... Então, eu só sei que quando eu percebi que pensar em você me libertava, eu me agarrei nessa esperança. Mesmo que não acredite, eu acho que eu passei a te amar, Catherine... Quando eu penso em você, tudo desaparece! Eu não sei por quê... - ela ainda mantinha seus olhos baixos, longe de mim. Vislumbrei uma lágrima fugindo pelo seu rosto.

Me aproximei dela. Sara nem percebeu meu movimento, tão submersa estava em seu nervosismo. Envolvi-a em meus braços. Ela ficou ali: abraçada a mim sem derramar mais lágrimas, sua dor ia embora da mesma maneira que se manifestara, subitamente. Suas mãos voltaram a procurar meu corpo, seus lábios voltaram para minha pele - de onde eu desejava que nunca tivessem se afastado. Ela deitou na cama junto a mim; seus lábios quentes vieram, finalmente, encontrar os meus em uma dança calma. Cobriu minha pele com a umidade da sua boca, deixou-se vagar por onde eu mais queria. Eu, desiludida de que todas as sensações não passassem de um sonho vívido, me aterrava no prazer absoluto das suas mãos e da sua boca a me tocar: o cuidado hostil que me prendia em seus braços, ela se apossava de mim antes que eu pudesse tocá-la. Eu não conseguia me opôr ao contato e, eventualmente, eu a queria mais perto do que era fisicamente possível de se ter alguém.

Era mais forte que a dor e mais latente que a felicidade. Era completo e extasiante. Era mais do que eu podia imaginar e era tudo isso apenas por que era ela junto a mim. Era Sara a me tocar e me sussurrar as palavras mais doces ao mesmo tempo. O contraste do fogo sobre a água. A gentileza e o descuidado. Como chorar por estar feliz, mesmo sabendo que tal ato grita que você está triste.

_**I'm a slave and**_

_Eu sou um escravo e**  
I am a master**_

_Eu sou um mestre**  
No restraints**_

_Sem restrições**  
And unchecked collectors**_

_E colecionadores não-checados**  
I exist to my need**_

_Eu existo pela minha necessidade**  
To self-oblige**_

_de me auto-obrigar**  
She is something in me**_

_Ela é algo em mim**  
That I despise**_

_Que eu desprezo_

Não queria achar que tinha sido usada, nem queria pensar na mais remota possibilidade de Sara se arrepender do que fizemos. Minha vida ganhava a cor e o brilho e eu não queria perder isso de maneira nenhuma. Contudo, forçavam-se a mim as ideia de sempre: ela não me quer, ela está fugindo de si mesma, Sara não é assim, há algo errado. Pensamentos ridículos! Iriam acabar estragando minha noite que se tornava a mais preciosa de todas! Tentei concentrar minhas atenções no fato de que eu podia sentir o calor da mulher que eu amava ainda tão perto de mim, seu cheiro estava impregnado nos lençóis e também na minha pele. Agora ela dormia tranquilamente. Retirei uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto para que o abajur iluminasse suas feições tão bonitas. Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito, que ressonava levemente, e fechei meus olhos.

Tive receio de dormir. Achei que acordaria e veria que tudo não passou de um sonho que apenas me deixaria ainda mais frustrada. No entanto, estava cansada demais para impedir que o sono tomasse conta de mim; cansada demais para me negar ao colo quente e cheiroso de Sara. Adormeci em seus braços rapidamente, como se já tivesse dormido na sua proteção a vida inteira.

_**I won't let this build up inside of me**_

_Não deixarei isso crescer dentro de mim_

Ouvi um barulho alto demais vindo da sala, o que me fez acordar.

Rock.

Lindsay já devia ter acordado e, provavelmente, queria que todos soubessem disso, estava apenas usando o rádio para cumprir seus objetivos.

Com a lentidão habitual, comecei a tomar conhecimento do mundo a minha volta. Meus olhos se abriam com dificuldade. Eu estava deitada de bruços. Sozinha.

Por um momento, o pânico me abateu, esqueci como se respirava. Quando voltei aos fatos que eu imaginava terem ocorrido na noite anterior, que me pareciam tão reais, meus olhos marejaram e eu senti a frustração que pensei que sentiria ao acordar.

Levantei-me e fui até o banheiro. Tomei um longo banho, deixei que a água fria caísse sobre minha pele na tentativa vã de que levaria embora minhas decepções. Depois, desci as escadas do meu quarto para a sala-de-estar.

_**She isn't real**_

_Ela não é real**  
I can't make her real**_

_Eu não posso torná-la real_

Os sentimentos nos fazem acreditar em tudo o que vemos. Acreditar em tudo o que vemos nos leva a enganos terríveis que só nos deixarão decepcionados com nós mesmos. Foi isso o que aconteceu quando eu acordei esta manhã. A cama estava vazia e eu me sentia fora do lugar onde deveria estar, longe dos braços de Sara.

Quando desci as escadas, minha filha estava sentada em meio a todos os seus CDs espalhados no chão da sala. Ela sorria do mesmo jeito que fazia quando tinha cinco anos, discutia sobre a qualidade de um álbum em relação ao outro, mexia no CD Player freneticamente, depois voltava a sua conversa. Ao seu lado: Sara Sidle.

- Bom dia! - disseram as duas em uníssono quando me viram.

Um sorriso brilhou em meus lábios.

_**FIM!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**N/A2.: **Bom, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado! Ah! E deixem um review, já que estão aqui!_


End file.
